Mistletoe fever
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: This is NOT your average mistletoe story... it has an edge to it, a teasing trick that seems to drive Beckett insane... care to take a peek... you'll LOVE IT!


_A/N: Despite my beliefs that Christmas is a pagan celebration, I could NOT pass up the opportunity to play with the mistletoe and add some C&B romance to the air. Since HH of Bones has been killing viewers with bad news, we are all relying on FF to pull us through. I'm no different. _

_Enjoy this little one-shot =)_

"Are you coming?" Beckett asked as Castle leaned over the coffee machine.

He peered over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"What are you up to?" she asked skeptically.

He covered his hand over his heart. "You wound me Detective, always thinking the worst of me…"

Beckett shrugged. "That's because that's what I've come to expect, Castle." She turned on her heels and exited the break-room.

Castle finished what he was doing, and followed Beckett out into the bullpen where the Detectives of the precinct were getting hopped up on liquor. It was the end of the year Christmas Bash and everyone was evidently enjoying themselves.

Castle spotted Beckett over by her desk, chatting animatedly with Lanie Parish, a beer in hand. Lanie was laughing at something she'd said, she glanced over her shoulder and caught castle's eye. Had she been talking about him? She seemed to blush, and instantly looked away.

Castle grinned to himself as he crossed the room to where she stood.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled at Lanie.

"You, too, Castle."

Beckett turned her head away from Castle, allowing him to use the opportunity to place the loose mistletoe on the hanging ball. "Beckett, I regret to inform you," he smirked. "You are standing under the…" he gestured above her head.

Even Lanie managed a pleasurable smile.

"You put that there!" she accused turning several shades red. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

"Can't break the tradition," he shrugged.

Beckett rolled her eyes, and when he leaned over to her, she didn't retract. But her lips were pressed tightly together, and she tensed as he put his arms around her. He allowed his lips to linger on hers a moment longer than necessary, and Beckett abruptly pulled away. "Easy there, big boy."

Castle smiled and walked away.

He took another chance, ten minutes later, when she was chatting with Ryan. Ryan saw him coming, and held Beckett's gaze as castle hung the mistletoe on the ball above her head, once again, in a different place.

Castle cleared his throat and lifted his eyes up. "Um… Beckett," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, following me around?" she snapped.

"Stop standing in the wrong place," he told her.

Beckett paused this time, and then scowled at him. "Make it quick."

He grinned cheekily and pulled her into his arms, his mouth covering hers, and for an instant he could feel her respond, her lips shivered under his and then she drew away.

"Go bug someone else," she snapped walking away.

"Nice," Ryan gave him a high-five, with an added grin. "I never thought about doing that…"

"I am clever," he nodded. "Dare I try it again?"

"You will be in a body bag before the new-year is out."

Castle winked. "It's worth it," he promised.

Beckett watched him from the corner of her eye, and moved away every time he started making his way towards her. He laughed. This was fun.

He managed to catch her by the punch bowl, and this time he didn't hang the mistletoe on the ball above her head, but hung it over her head. "Kiss me, Detective!" he ordered.

"No," she denied. "Two is more than enough. I will have to stock up on mouthwash after tonight," she informed him.

He pretended to be hurt. "You didn't like it."

She paused.

"You liked it," he smiled. "I'm waiting…" He puckered his lips.

"You're an idiot!" she stated.

His lips pushed out, he looked ridiculous and it made Beckett laugh. He was driving her crazy, planting kisses on her, at least he was creative, she reasoned, he had to score extra points for that. "Okay, fine. But now here…" she took his hand and dragged him into an interrogation room. She shut the door behind her.

"Why not in front of everyone?" he challenged.

"Do you have to have an audience for everything?" she asked.

"Not everything," he admitted.

"Good," she smiled pressing her body to his. His eyes widened in surprise at the action she'd made. "You know that it's not actually mistletoe you were playing with, right?"

He frowned unsure of what she meant.

"It's actually Basil," she told him.

He examined the green piece carefully, holding it above her shoulder, his arm encircling her waist. She was right.

"Castle…" she whispered.

He looked at her.

"It can be mistletoe tonight…"

Castle groaned with pleasure, as he moved in closer to her.

Maybe it was the silly seasonal holiday that had caused her to move in, and press her lips to his, or maybe it was the pent-up emotion she felt whenever he walked into a room, whatever it was, she could always blame it on the festive holiday, and if that didn't work, she'd tell him she had way too much to drink, and he had taken advantage of her, yes, that would work nicely. But for now she savored the moment, feeling the warmth spread through her body like wildfire.

_C&B love makes me happy! Thank you for reading… I hope I made you smile. Reviews help me know if it did =)_


End file.
